1. Field of the Invention
The field of invention relates to infant seat structure, and more particularly pertains to a new and improved portable infant seat wherein the same is arranged to provide for a manner of positioning an infant within a lavatory environment to maintain a sanitary environment for the infant.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Infant seats of various types are utilized throughout the prior art, such as exemplified in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,818,016; 4,948,120; and 4,844,537.
The infant seat structure of the instant invention is arranged to address deficiencies of the prior art by providing for an infant seat that may be portably manipulated and transported for positioning within a public lavatory environment to provide for a sanitary seating condition for an infant and in this respect, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.